Drinks Up
by crissklainecolfer
Summary: Kurt fakes getting drunk and finds out that his best friend loves him. Klaine oneshot


A/N: This is my third fic so yah please write a review once you read it. I'm not that good in making fics but hopefully, I'll get better. I just need more time and inspiration. Haha. Hope you like this :) Klaine oneshot

After each break up, Kurt Hummel always runs to his best friend, Blaine Anderson. Kurt broke up with around 6 guys since the start of the school year and their second semester has just started. Blaine was always there to catch Kurt when he's feeling sad or lonely.

Since half of the semester, Blaine had slowly fallen in love with his best friend. He tried pushing those thoughts away but it never worked. After every break up, Kurt would go over to Blaine's dorm room and they'd spend the night eating popcorn while watching movies. At some nights, they'd even snuggle.

Sometimes, Blaine was happy that Kurt broke up with someone because it means that he'd get to spend at least 5 nights in a row with Kurt.

Despite the numerous nights the boys spent together, it was as if Kurt couldn't see what Blaine does for him everytime, accepting him into his room while he was acting devastated and lonely.

On some nights, they'd go out for a drink. Kurt would get really, really drunk while Blaine would have to bring Kurt back to his room safely. Kurt would barely remember anything on the nights they went out for drinks. All Kurt would remember was that he had recently broken up with someone.

One night, Blaine was doing his homework when he hears a knock on the door. He opens it and sees a slightly happy Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"Hey. What's up? You wanna go out for a drink? Maybe see a movie?"

"Did you break up with someone again?"

"You could call it that."

"Oh. Sure. I'll just get ready. Come in for a while. I still need to fix my stuff."

5 minutes later, they left the building and went to their favorite bar. Blaine got his usual few drinks while Kurt didn't want to get entirely drunk.

Kurt had planned to fake getting drunk because his plan was to know how Blaine makes him smile like a baby penguin all over again after each breakup.

Kurt's plan had been working so far. Blaine believed he was drunk and so far, he hadn't been suspicious.

They got back to Blaine's room and Blaine slowly lay Kurt down on his bed. Blaine went out of the room for a minute and came back with a bowl of popcorn for himself.

Blaine sat down beside Kurt and put Kurt's head on his lap. He started singing a song when Kurt noticed that there were tears in Blaine's eyes.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Blaine had finished the song and Kurt had slowly closed his eyes to pretend he was asleep. He almost dozed off for real when he heard Blaine say something.

"Kurt, you probably won't remember this but at this point, I don't even care. I need to say it. I've been holding this in for a long time now and it needs to be said out loud. Kurt, since half of the semester, I've slowly started to fall in love with you. I couldn't tell you because I know you'd never feel the same and that you only see me as your best friend. I feel sad that you keep looking for someone who will always love you and will never hurt you when I'm right here by your side."

At this point, Blaine was crying. Kurt could see the tears falling from Blaine's eyes, one of them dropping on his face.

"I love you, Kurt. And I hate it that you'll never remember this."

Blaine had wiped away his tears and slowly moved Kurt's head from his lap onto the pillow. Blaine was about to get up and wash his face in the bathroom when Kurt grabbed his wrist.

"Blaine, don't leave me."

He didn't expect Kurt to be awake at this time. Kurt had always fallen asleep before he even finished singing.

"Lie down beside me. Please."

Blaine wiped his face again before lying down beside Kurt. Kurt moved closer to Blaine until their foreheads were touching.

"I love you too, Blaine."

He kissed Blaine's lips for a second and pulled away. He smiled lightly and dozed off.

Blaine was in shock about what had just happened. Had Kurt heard everything he said? He didn't know.

Blaine woke up with a smiling Kurt by his side.

"Good morning, Blaine. Had a good sleep?"

Blaine was confused. He had thought that Kurt was drunk and heartbroken. But now, the Kurt in front of him was a smiling and happy version of Kurt.

"Um… Yah. Kurt, can you explain what happened last night? Weren't you drunk?"

Kurt sat up slowly and looked down on the pillow on his lap. His smile faded away slowly.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Blaine. I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you last night."

He slowly turned towards Blaine and continued speaking.

"I wasn't drunk last night. I just… I wanted to know how you always make me feel happy after every breakup I have with some stupid freak and I'm sorry for making you feel sad. It was the only way I could think of."

Tears started filling up Blaine's eyes while Kurt was already crying.

"I'm sorry, Blaine."

"Kurt… Kurt, please stop crying. Come here."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him and hugged him tight.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too."

They looked at each other and stared at each other's eyes until Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips on Blaine's.

Blaine pulled away and spoke.

"I'll never hurt you, Kurt. I promise."

"I know, Blaine. I know."


End file.
